


My Boyfriend Comes In Pairs

by GhostGarrison



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Established Castiel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Power Dynamics, Threesome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every Friday, Sam comes over after school to spend the evening with his boyfriend, but he didn't expect to mistake his boyfriend's twin Jimmy as Castiel and accidentally kiss him! But somehow, neither of them seem to mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend Comes In Pairs

Every Friday, Sam comes over after school to spend the evening with his boyfriend—at least, until Cas’ father gets home. It gives them a few hours together until Sam has to return to his own house across town.

The back door is unlocked, and has been every Friday since near the beginning of this routine. Cas having to come to the front door every single time got old quickly, especially if he was cooking something in the kitchen and didn’t want to leave the stove unattended. 

Which seems to be what he’s doing today, judging by the smell of it. The minute Sam’s through the door, his nose picks up the smell of stir fry or something of the sort. Sweet and sour sauce and grilled vegetables, Sam’s favorite.

Sure enough, when Sam rounds the corner, he sees Cas, leaning lazily against the counter and picking at the wok with a wooden spoon, shoving its contents around. He’s already changed into something different than what he wore to school today, which is odd but not completely out of the blue.

Sam strides up quietly behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him in close for a kiss. Castiel strangely doesn’t respond to it at all, and when Sam pulls away, his eyes are wide and the look on his face is unsettling.

"Hello Sam, I knew I heard the door ope—" _another_ Castiel says from the hallway between the kitchen and the living room.

Sam blinks rapidly several times, head whipping from one Castiel to the other. ‘The _other_ Castiel.’ Holy shit, is he going crazy?

"I see you’ve already met," Castiel says, gesturing to his clone across the room. "Sam, this is my twin brother, Jimmy. He goes to boarding school at Lake Forest Academy in North Shore. He’s home visiting for the weekend."

Sam stands there stunned. What the fuck was happening? _'Twin brother'_? Oh fucking shit— _he saw he saw **he SAW.**_

"Jimmy, this is my boyfriend, Sam."

"He is indeed," Jimmy—Cas’ _twin_ —replies, smirking.

How has this never come up before? Sam’s mind is spinning, making his mind dizzy and foggy only for him to come out of it by being pulled down by the collar to kiss Castiel.  _His_ Cas, not Jimmy.

Only to be pulled down again, this time Sam’s lips meet the lips of the other brother. He must be on autopilot, shocked to the point of no mental cognition. His brain is almost thoughtless, nothing other than _'oh shit oh shit oh shit.'_

"I like him," Jimmy says, letting go of Sam’s shirt slowly, eyelids still lowered as their gaze lingers on Sam’s lips. "You should keep him."

"Yes, _we_ should.” Castiel answers, lips curling up into a small smirk like his twin. “Sam?”

"Okay," Sam says, breathlessly and overwhelmed.

Sam’s too much in a daze to be completely aware of what’s going on. He’s got a twin at both elbow, steering him carefully up the stairs to Cas’ bedroom—a room with two beds. Two beds! Why didn’t he see that as strange for one boy to live in it? 

Cas and Jimmy are whispering things Sam can’t hear behind his back, and Sam’s mind is still spinning as they sit him down on the bed closest to the window, which must be Jimmy’s bed as Sam’s never seen it used. 

Sam watches one of the twins—he’s not even sure which one at this point, he’s too confused by how this is actually happening—scramble to sit behind him on the mattress, legs wrapping around his waist as his brother traps Sam by bracing his hands on both sides. 

They overwhelm him with kisses, taking turns ravaging Sam’s mouth and sucking and biting at his lips. He keeps his eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of two mouthes against his skin and the hot breath makes him shiver. He quickly loses track of whose lips belong to whom. 

Identical hands run fingers over his thighs and chest, burning like fire wherever they touch. Sam’s breathing quickens slightly and he can feel he’s getting unbelievably hard in his jeans from the teasing of the twins. 

He shouldn’t get so turned on by this. This is Cas and his twin, they’re brothers! Related! And he and Cas are dating! Everything here is wrong wrong wrong. But god, why is it so good? 

"Sam, you’re blushing," a rough voice breathes hot against Sam’s ear. He’s able to focus his mind a little, drawn in by the voice of his boyfriend. Cas continues his crusade, reaching hot hands up underneath Sam’s shirt, fingers flicking over his nipples and making Sam cry out. 

"He’s cute when he blushes," Jimmy says between sucking bruises on Sam’s neck. 

"Mhm," Castiel agrees. "He looks even cuter during a blowjob." 

"Oh, does he?" Jimmy says, raising an eyebrow at Sam before looking over his shoulder at Cas. "Shall I find out for myself, brother?" 

"I suppose we should ask him. Sam, want Jimmy to blow you?" 

Sam feels his cheeks are burning, but he nods his head. Jimmy immediately drops to his knees, dull thumps against the thin carpet. Sam’s legs instinctively spread a little when Jimmy drags the zipper of his jeans out and reaches in for his dick. 

Jimmy doesn’t waste any time, no teasing experimental licks like Castiel does, but goes right to it. His mouth is hot, unbelievably so, and so wet. Sam tosses his head back to let out a moan, only for it to be cut short by Castiel, drawing him in close for another kiss, tongues hot against each other like the one against his dick. 

It doesn’t take long at all for Sam to come; being kissed, rubbed and blown all at the same time will do that to a guy. And Jesus fucking Christ, Sam is only a teenager. With a small cry, his come spills across Jimmy’s pink lips, chapped just like his brother’s and across his chin. 

"Please say you’ve gone further than that with him already," Jimmy asks, wiping the come off his chin and licking it from his fingers. 

"We have," Castiel answers cooly. "How about we show him, Sam?" 

Oh, how Sam’s living the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> finally publishing this to AO3, it was written separately for a prompt on Tumblr  
> find me there @ GhostGarrison  
> Long live this threesome


End file.
